


Two Weeks or Ten Minutes

by bash4102



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bash4102/pseuds/bash4102
Summary: Anne Shirley was completely out of her depth, starting college after never having been to an actual school was hard enough without the added pressure of making friends with the group of girls who already seemed to hate her or the constant thoughts of the cute, raven-coloured, curly haired boy she met a party.This story follows Anne Shirley and her experience of the ups and downs of modern life at college. Told from the perspectives of Anne and Gilbert.





	1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting (Anne POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Recently, I decided to get back into writing and I've really enjoyed writing this story which is why I chose this as my first work on this site. I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Many thanks,
> 
> bash4102

Anne’s POV

  
Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took for Anne to fall for Gilbert. She would swear blind that all she felt for him was friendly competition, but each time he flashed his signature grin her heart fluttered and she knew that it simply could not be explained as a platonic feeling but as pure, undying love.

  
And now she sat, a year after meeting this boy who had occupied her thoughts for so long, and watched him smile and laugh with his fingers entwined with none other than one of her closest friends. Her heart ached as she accepted the fact that Gilbert would never see her as anything more than ‘carrots’, the girl he just had to beat in class, the friend he walked home with after classes were finished, the friend who invited him over for Christmas because he had nowhere else to go. She accepted the fact that she was just the friend, nothing more than just his friend. She couldn’t really be angry and Ruby for being with Gilbert, she’d never told a soul about how she felt about him and at this point she was sure it was something she’d take to the grave. But that doesn’t really matter right now because the best place to start is the beginning, where it all began.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Day #1

  
Anne had never been anywhere like this before. She had grown up in Green Gables, a tiny farm in the middle of the countryside, about an hour away from any form of civilisation. And now she was here, a huge city, with huge buildings and libraries bigger than the whole of Green Gables. But, this is it, the place she’ll call home for the next 3 years.

She hauled her bags through the halls of the accommodation building, wishing that Marilla and Matthew could’ve been there to help her but she knew that the flight was long and they couldn’t leave the farm for too long. She reached her room soon enough, pushing the door open and practically falling through it, she found that a girl, who she presumed to be her new roommate, unpacking her bags in one corner of the room.

Startled by Anne’s not so elegant entrance into the room, the raven-haired girl jumped and turned around to face in Anne’s direction.

“Sorry if I scared you.” Anne stated as she straightened herself up.

“No worries, I’m used to it. I have a younger sister who thinks her soul purpose in life is to try and jump-scare me at any occasion,” the girl laughed, before continuing, “I’m Diana, by the way Diana Barry.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Anne replied. “I’m Anne, Anne with an E.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Anne with an E.” Diana smiled, before noticing the mound of bags at Anne’s feet. “Do you want some help with those?” She asked gesturing in the direction of Anne’s feet.

Anne nodded with an embarrassed look on her face, “I didn’t have a big enough bag for everything so I had to put everything in separate little bags.” She explained as Diana began to pick up some of the bags and place them carefully on Anne’s bed.

Anne spent the next half an hour trying to unpack the bags that had been so haphazardly packed only a few days before leaving. Anne knew she should’ve listened to Marilla and packed sooner but she was so caught up in properly saying goodbye to Green Gables that the mundane and boring task of packing simply got left.

By the time Anne had managed to finish unpacking, she noticed that Diana was wearing a completely different outfit than the one she was wearing when Anne first arrived. Before Anne could even acknowledge the outfit change, Diana was sat at her dresser, adding the finishing touches to her hair and makeup.

“Hey Anne!” Diana exclaimed, shaking Anne from the trance she seemed to have fallen into, “there’s this party that I’m going to, you’re welcome to come if you like. Prissy said it was open invite.”

“A party?” Anne queried.

“Yeah, it’s at a house just outside of campus. Prissy Andrews, she’s a sophomore, a girl I knew from back home. She’s having party to, as she said ‘kick of the new term in style’. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just didn’t want you sitting in by yourself all night.” Diana explained, before quickly adding, “unless you have other plans which also completely okay.”

Anne stared at her unsure of what to say.

“God, I’m so sorry. I tend to ramble on when I’m nervous. It’s just back home, everyone knows each other and you don’t ever really have to introduce yourself or anything like that, so I’m not used to making new friends. I’m not really sure how to do it.” Diana clarified, before collapsing down onto her bed.

“It’s fine don’t worry about it. I grew up on a farm where the only people around me where my family, so I don’t know much about making friends either. However, I would really like to come to this party if the offer is still open.” Anne answered, “I just don’t have anything to wear.”

Diana, who seemed visibly excited by this jumped up and squealed, “I have the perfect thing for you, and we’re about the same size so it should fit perfectly.” As she said it, she pulled out this beautiful blue satin wrap dress. “This should go beautifully with your hair.” Diana exclaimed, as she carefully handed the dress over to Anne.

“Give me ten minutes, and I’ll be ready,” Anne stated before slipping into the bathroom.

She came out five minutes later wearing the dress that fit her so elegantly and framed her body in the finest way possible.

“Oh Anne,” Diana gasped, “you look stunning.” And with that she couldn’t help but smile. She had never felt beautiful, always too homely and bland with horrendous red hair, but right now she felt beautiful.

“I can help you with makeup, if you want some?” Diana asked, to which Anne nodded before sitting down in front of the dresser.

“In all honesty, you don’t need much makeup. Your skin is beautiful as it is.” Diana stated as she applied some light blue eyeshadow to Anne’s eyelids.

“What about my freckles? You don’t think they’re utterly horrendous?” Anne questioned.

“My mom always said that they were fairy kisses and no Anne, they’re not horrendous. In fact I quite like them.” Diana said before adding the finishing touches to Anne’s makeup. “Voilà!” Diana stated as she picked up her bag. “You ready to go?” She asked before heading towards the door.

“Mh-hm.” Anne mumbled as she glanced into the mirror, getting a final glimpse of how she looked.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
“How far away is this party?” Anne asked, glancing over to Diana who was walking beside her.

“It’s only a 20 minute walk but I completely forgot to account for the fact that we’re wearing heels.” Diana said as she gave a nervous chuckle, looking down at their feet. “Although, I don’t think we’re too far away now.”

The faint sound of music and laughter signalled to the girls that the house was just around the corner and that they could finally get to the party where they could find somewhere to sit to rest their feet.

As they made their way into the party, it was clear to Anne that Diana knew way more people at this party than she did, that’s to be expected considering Anne only knew Diana. People seemed nice enough to Anne, offering her a drink as she walked in, but she couldn’t help the feeling that she didn’t quite fit in there.

As they made their way through the party, trying to find a place to sit, Anne heard a loud squeal from somewhere around them, but she couldn’t quite place it. But when she saw the herd of girls rushing towards them, she guessed it must have come from them.

“DIANA!!” One of the girls screamed.

“Ruby, its good to see you.” Diana said, leaning forward and pulling the girl into a hug. “And of course Jane and Tillie!” She continued before pulling two other girls into a hug.

The other girl that was stood with them, stood silently staring at Anne, “And who are you?” She quizzed in a harsh tone.

“This is my roommate and new friend, Anne.” Diana chirped in, before Anne could even open her mouth to answer.

“Josie Pye.” The girl stated, extending her hand out in front of Anne, to which Anne politely shook it.

“Diana, I’ll let you catch up with your friends. I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Anne whispered to Diana, before heading in the opposite direction of the girls.

“No need to be so rude.” Anne heard Diana say before turning the corner.

Anne made her way through the house. It was huge with loads of rooms, each one different from the last and each one full to the brim with people she did not know. Anne felt a sinking feeling in her chest, she definitely didn’t belong here but just as she was about to give up all hope of finding a quiet place to compose herself, she found a room in the back of the house where no one seemed to be. She paced into the room, hoping that she could have a few minutes alone there.

“Come on, Anne. You can do this. It’s only a party.” Anne declared to herself in an attempt to compose herself enough to return to the party.

“What not a fan of big crowds of people?”

Anne jumped, completely startled by the voice. She turned around to find a boy, about her age sat in one of the armchairs in the corner of the room.

“You frightened me!” Anne exclaimed.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to.” The boy said with a slight grin on his face. “Gilbert Blythe.” He said extending his hand out to Anne.

“I’m Anne,” Anne replied, shaking his hand, “Anne with an E,” she finished.

“Ah well, Anne with an E,” Gilbert stated, “what is it about this party that has you running off and hiding?” He asked.

“I don’t know anyone.” Anne replied, looking down at her shoes whilst playing with a bit of hair that had fallen out of her braid. “Also, the girl I came with, I don’t think her friends like me.”

“Who did you come with?”

“Diana,” Anne stated, “Diana Barry.”

“Ah yes, I know her.” Gilbert replied, “I went to school with her. Why do you think her friends don’t like you?” He asked.

“Well I don’t know, one just seemed really stand-offish with me.”

“Josie.” Gilbert sighed.

“Yes, how did you know?” Anne questioned.

“She doesn’t like anyone, in all honesty she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. Just ignore her.” Gilbert explained.

“Well thank you for the advice.” Anne stated, once again looking down at her shoes, this time more out of nervousness than embarrassment.

“No problem.” Gilbert said, taking a step closer to Anne. “How about we re-join the party?” Gilbert asked.

“I still don’t know anyone.” Anne replied, still looking down at her feet.

“Hey, you know me now.” Gilbert retorted with a laugh, before placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes, “It really won’t be as bad as you think it will be. Plus, you don’t want to have dressed up for nothing.”

“It’s not even my dress!” Anne exclaimed, her nervousness had a way of making her say unexpected things.

“It looks like it was made for you.” Gilbert blurted out, to which Anne’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

“Well thank you,” She replied, “I wish I could say the same about those jeans and that shirt.” She joked, in an attempt to cover up her blushing.

“Oh wow, that was harsh.” Gilbert laughed, “But I’ll let you off. You can call it payback for me scaring you before.”

“Deal.” Anne said, extending her hand out to which Gilbert took it, and they shook on it. Anne couldn’t help but notice how he held onto her hand slightly longer than expected, not that she minded.

“The party.” Anne stated, gesturing in the vague direction of where the noise was coming from.

“Ah yes, the party.” Gilbert replied, shaking himself from the trance he had seemed to be in. And with that they made their way back to the party.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting (Gilbert POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and can't wait to hear what you thought of this one!

Gilbert’s POV

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was it all it took for Gilbert to fall for Anne. He knew that he shouldn’t fall for her and they should only be friends, but each time she blushes or smiles his heart melts and he knew that it could never simply be a platonic feeling and could only be pure, undying love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Day #1

The first day of school hadn’t been particularly exciting. He’d managed to get completely unpacked and had met his new roommate, Charlie, who seemed like a pretty nice guy, so when he got a text about a party at Prissy’s he was more than happy to go. That was until he actually got there and realised that the only people he really knew were Prissy and a few girls that he knew from back home. Gilbert made his way into the party and over to the group of girls he knew from back home, not really expecting much from the night except drunken conversations with the people he knew and awkward small talk with people he didn’t know.

“Hey.” Gilbert said, standing slightly back from the circle the girls were stood in.

“Gilbert!” Ruby squealed, “It’s so good to see you!” She continued as she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the circle. “We didn’t see you much this summer, where were you?” Ruby questioned, still holding onto his hands.

“Oh right yeah, I went travelling with my dad.” Gilbert replied, slipping his hands out of Ruby’s hold and fixing his hair in an attempt to distract from him not really wanting to hold her hand. That’s not to say he didn’t like Ruby, in fact, he did quite like Ruby and she was a very pretty girl, but he wasn’t sure he could ever feel the way about her as she very obviously felt about him.

“Oh that sounds so exciting, do tell us more.” Josie stated in a sarcastic manner.

“Josie, how I’ve missed your sarcasm.” Gilbert retorted with a slight laugh.

“Where’s Diana?” Gilbert asked, taking a quick glance around the party.

“I don’t know, she said she was coming.” Ruby stated, with a slightly confused look on her face.

“She’s probably just running late, you know Diana.” Jane said.

“So, how are you finding college life?” Ruby questioned, to which Gilbert just nodded. Ruby continued her bombardment of questions as Gilbert stood there trying to make an effort to reply, realising that coming to this party probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Sorry Ruby, I’ll be back in a minute,” Gilbert stated, “I just need to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh right okay,” Ruby replied, a slight disappointment showing in her face, and Gilbert did have to admit that he did feel slightly guilty at that point. “I’ll be here when you get back,” she finished before turning back to her friends.

Gilbert had never been to this house before, so he had no real idea where he was going, but he knew that he just had to find somewhere quiet, even just for five minutes. He made his way through the party, past the drunken sophomores and through the sorority girls who kept trying to get him to dance, until he found a room in the back of the house that was completely unoccupied and quiet. He made his way into the room and settled himself on an armchair in the corner of the room. He knew he’d have to go out at some point, otherwise Ruby would come looking for him, but for now he just sat, welcoming the silence.

That was until a girl, a girl he did not recognise, with the most beautiful red hair and the most elegant blue dress rushed into the room, not noticing Gilbert sat in the corner. He thought about introducing himself when she began to speak.

“Come on, Anne. You can do this. It’s only a party.” The girl, who he guessed was called Anne, declared to herself.

“What not a fan of big crowds of people?” Gilbert asked in attempt to alert her of his presence. The girl jumped, turning around to face Gilbert, who was still sat in one of the armchairs.  

“You frightened me!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to.” Gilbert apologised with a slight grin on his face. “Gilbert Blythe.” He said extending his hand out to the girl who looked like she didn’t seem quite sure of him yet.

“I’m Anne,” Anne replied, shaking his hand, “Anne with an E,” she finished.

“Ah well, Anne with an E,” Gilbert stated, “what is it about this party that has you running off and hiding?” He asked.

“I don’t know anyone.” Anne replied. Gilbert notice how she wasn’t really looking at him but was looking down at her shoes whilst playing with a bit of hair that had fallen out of her braid. He guessed that she was probably just nervous. “Also, the girl I came with, I don’t think her friends like me.”

“Who did you come with?”

“Diana,” Anne stated, “Diana Barry.”

“Ah yes, I know her.” Gilbert replied, “I went to school with her. Why do you think her friends don’t like you?” He asked.

“Well I don’t know, one just seemed really stand-offish with me.”

“Josie.” Gilbert sighed, guessing that the sarcastic girl he’d gone to school with probably wasn’t too happy with Diana making new friends.

“Yes, how did you know?” Anne questioned.

“She doesn’t like anyone, in all honesty she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. Just ignore her.” Gilbert explained, in attempt to set Anne at ease.

“Well thank you for the advice.” Anne stated, once again looking down at her shoes.

“No problem.” Gilbert said, taking a step closer to Anne. “How about we re-join the party?” Gilbert asked.

“I still don’t know anyone.” Anne replied, still looking down at her feet.

“Hey, you know me now.” Gilbert retorted with a laugh, trying to make her feel better, before placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes, “It really won’t be as bad as you think it will be. Plus, you don’t want to have dressed up for nothing.”

“It’s not even my dress!” Anne exclaimed.

“It looks like it was made for you.” Gilbert blurted out, he hadn’t even realised what he’d said until it had already come out of his mouth, but guessing by the shade of pink that Anne’s cheeks turned, she appreciated it.

“Well thank you,” She replied, “I wish I could say the same about those jeans and that shirt.” She joked as she pointed in the vague direction of Gilbert. It made him smile and thinking about it now, he probably could’ve put slightly more effort into his outfit.

“Oh wow, that was harsh.” Gilbert laughed, “But I’ll let you off. You can call it payback for me scaring you before.”

“Deal.” Anne said, extending her hand out to which Gilbert took it, and they shook on it. Gilbert was too busy staring into Anne’s beautiful green eyes that he didn’t realise that he had yet to let go of Anne’s hand.

“The party.” Anne stated, gesturing towards where the noise was coming from.

“Ah yes, the party.” Gilbert replied, shaking himself from the trance he had seemed to be in. And with that they made their way back to the party.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  

“Anne, there you are!” Diana exclaimed, as she made her way over to Anne and Gilbert, “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

“I couldn’t find the toilet.” Anne explained to Diana. Gilbert smiled at this, she’d used the same excuse as him to get away from the same party.

“She found me instead.” Gilbert stated, to which Diana smiled.

“What, I’m guessing you couldn’t find the toilet either?” Ruby asked with a scowl on her face.

“I’ve never been here before, it’s a big house, people get lost sometimes.” Gilbert replied, glancing to Anne who was stood beside him with the same look on her face as Gilbert had when he realised they’d both used the same excuse.

“Well does it matter if they found the toilet or not.” Diana stated. “It’s nice to see you again.” She said leaning forward to give Gilbert a hug, which he gladly accepted, much to Ruby’s disgust.

“And you too Diana.” Gilbert replied, pulling back from the hug. “How’s Minnie May?” He asked, taking his place back beside Anne.

“She’s fine, annoying as ever.” She said with a slight smile, “I never thought I’d say this but I do miss her. But anyway, how was travelling? I heard you went to the Caribbean.”

“Yes, it was amazing!” Gilbert exclaimed, a look of excitement took over his face. “Next time I see you I’ll have to show you the photos.”

“Oh that would be amazing!” Diana squealed, clearly a bit tipsy from the punch.

“Urgh!” Ruby groaned, “I’ve had enough of this!” She exclaimed before storming off with Josie in tow.

“Is she okay?” Anne asked, looking over to Diana. “Yes, just a tad overdramatic. The alcohol probably isn’t helping either.” Diana explained. “I’ll go see if she’s alright.” Diana stated.

“Yeah we’ll come too.” Jane said, grabbing Tillie’s arm and pulling her in the direction of Ruby.

Anne and Gilbert watched them go before Anne turned to Gilbert, “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“No, it’s nothing really.” Gilbert sighed, “it’s just that me and Diana were quite close friends back home, our dad’s used to work together you see. I think Ruby has always been a bit jealous of that, I think. Although I could be wrong, girls are confusing. ”

“Yes, we are.” Anne sighed, “We’re confusing to each other, so I wouldn’t worry yourself too much.” Gilbert chuckled, glancing sideways towards Anne, watching her.

“You know,” Anne continued, “this is the first party I’ve ever been to.”

“Really?” Gilbert asked, shocked by this revelation.

“Mh-hm.” Anne expressed, nodding her head. “Back home, I lived on a farm, Green Gables. It was the most fantastical place with the most beautiful trees and the most amazing sights. Each morning I’d wake to the sounds of birds singing and…” Anne stopped herself, “Sorry I was rambling.” Anne looked almost embarrassed.

“It’s okay. It was nice to hear someone talk so passionately about where they come from.” Gilbert replied.

Anne smiled before continuing, “But anyway, the farm was pretty secluded, about an hour from any other form of human civilisation. Because of that I didn’t go to school, got home-schooled and so never went to any parties.” Anne admitted.

“Well that’s understandable, an hour to get to school each day wouldn’t be worth it, believe me.” Gilbert stated. “I always thought I’d like school. That’s why I convinced Marilla to let me come to college.” Anne said, looking up at Gilbert who was already looking at her. And then, just like that they became lost in each other’s gaze, completely transfixed by the other. They stood silently just staring into each other’s eyes. That was until Gilbert saw Anne's expression completely change. Anne and Gilbert were suddenly pulled out of their trance. Gilbert quickly realised that  someone’s drink had completely soaked her, making her dress slightly see-through. Gilbert looked around, trying to see who had done it when he saw Josie Pye stood a few foot back with an empty cup in her hand.

“Was this you?” Gilbert asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

“I’m really sorry, I tripped. I didn’t mean to spoil your little moment.” Josie said with a snarl.

“Don’t worry about it.” Anne said from behind Gilbert, “Can you just tell Diana I’m going back to the dorm?” Anne asked, before making a bee-line for the door.

“Anne, wait up!” Gilbert called, but Anne was well out of the door by this point.

“Anne!” Gilbert panted, running to catch up with Anne.

“What have I done Gilbert?” Anne shouted, turning to face him. “Have I broken some rule that I don’t know about?” Anne continued to shout. “All I wanted to do was come and make a few friends so I wouldn’t be alone like I have been for my entire life!” She was crying now and Gilbert had no idea what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew that would probably make things worse.

“Anne,” Gilbert started.

“Why don’t you just go back and enjoy the party?” Anne pleaded, gesturing back to the party.

It was at this point that Gilbert noticed that Anne’s dress was completely soaked through, revealing slightly more than she probably wanted. But Gilbert didn’t pay attention to that, he had something more important on his mind.

“You must be freezing.” Gilbert stated, ignoring Anne’s question. “Wait here.” Gilbert said, with a look in his eye that he hoped was enough to make Anne stay. He rushed back into the party and grabbed his jacket of the coat peg that he’d put in on when he got to the party and dashed back out onto to the street where Anne was stood, shivering with her arms wrapped around her middle in an attempt to keep warm.

“Here.” Gilbert said as he made his way up to Anne, wrapping his jacket around her.

“Thank you.” Anne stated, looking down at her shoes. It was a habit that Gilbert was beginning to notice more and more. “Sorry for shouting, and for crying.” Anne continued.

“It’s okay, it could’ve been worse.” Gilbert reassured.

“Oh yeah, how?” Anne asked, a hint of spirit returning to her tone.

“You could’ve shouted, cried and vomited.” Gilbert replied with a laugh.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. It would’ve been worse if I vomited.” Anne said as she let out a giggle.

“But hey, don’t worry about before, yes Josie’s a bitch, but she won’t really be around much. She’s too busy trying to fit in with the older years that she won’t have time for the girls from back home.” Gilbert stated.

“You think?” Anne questioned, looking up at Gilbert as they made their way towards the dorms.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry. None of them will even remember this in the morning I bet.”

“I hope so. I could really do with not pissing off potential new friends.” Anne laughed.

“Well you haven’t pissed me off, so you’re okay on that front.” Gilbert replied.

“Thank you,” Anne started, “for tonight.”

“You’re welcome, it was a pleasure, Anne with an E.” Gilbert expressed.

And with that, they continued their way towards the dorms in delighting in friendly conversation. It wasn’t long before they reached the dorm buildings, conversation had flown so freely and so naturally that they had barely noticed the twenty minute walk. Gilbert hadn’t even noticed the chill of the wind without his jacket, he had been so caught up in conversation with Anne, who spoke with such passion and enthusiasm.

“Thank you for tonight.” Anne stated again, turning to face Gilbert.

“I mean, I’m not really sure what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome.” Gilbert stated earnestly.

“For everything, it meant a lot.” Anne replied, with a smile. They stood there for a moment in perfect silence, just smiling at each other. Anne seemed to shake her head, as if she was waking herself from a dream.

“Well goodnight then, I hope to see you around campus.” Anne stated.

“I’m sure you will.” Gilbert responded with a slight cheeky grin, to which Anne began to blush and once again looked down at her shoes. “Goodnight.” Gilbert finished.

“Goodnight.” Anne repeated, not really sure of what to do with herself. Anne began to sway slightly, as if she was deciding whether to turn towards the dorms or take a step closer to Gilbert. In his mind, Gilbert hoped she’d choose the latter. Anne shook her head, as she had done before, “Goodnight Gilbert.” She said definitively, before turning towards the dorm building and making her way through the doors. She snuck a quick glance back over her shoulder, which Gilbert couldn’t help but notice, before turning back and making her way through the dorm building. It brought a smile to Gilbert’s face. She brought a smile to Gilbert’s face. That was it. That was it for him, he knew he was in love with that Anne with an E and he doubted there could be anything that would ever change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Party (Anne POV)

Anne’s POV

“Anne, there you are!” Anne heard Diana shout, as she saw her making her way over to Anne and Gilbert, “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.” 

“I couldn’t find the toilet.” Anne lied. She knew it was wrong to lie to her new friend but she also didn’t know how to explain the truth so she left it with a little white lie. She glanced up at Gilbert who had a little grin on his face and she couldn’t help but wonder what had made him grin in such a way.

“She found me instead.” Gilbert stated, to which Diana smiled. Anne noticed that it wasn’t a normal smile, it was a kind of knowing smile that Anne couldn’t help but notice. To her it looked like a smile that meant something, although she had no idea what.

“What, I’m guessing you couldn’t find the toilet either?” Ruby asked with a scowl on her face which Anne couldn’t help but notice. Anne smiled when she finally realised they’d both used the same excuse to get away from the same overcrowded, loud, rowdy party that seemed to have made both of them slightly uncomfortable. And when she looked up and Gilbert and saw the same grin on his face before, it all made sense. Once again it made Anne smile, that look on his face was truly a sight to behold.

“I’ve never been here before, it’s a big house, people get lost sometimes.” Gilbert replied.

“Well does it matter if they found the toilet or not.” Diana stated. “It’s nice to see you again.” She said leaning forward to give Gilbert a hug, which he gladly accepted, much to Ruby’s disgust.

“And you too Diana.” Gilbert replied, continuing the his conversation with Diana as Anne stood beside him watching the two friends catch up with a smile. She’d never really had this, she’d had Jerry but he was more like an irritating brother. 

“Urgh!” Ruby groaned, “I’ve had enough of this!” She exclaimed before storming off with Josie in toe. Anne couldn’t help the shocked look on her face, she had no idea what had just happened.

“Is she okay?” Anne asked, looking over to Diana.

“Yes, just a tad overdramatic. The alcohol probably isn’t helping either.” Diana explained. “I’ll go see if she’s alright.” Diana stated, before heading off in the direction of Ruby and Josie, with Jane and Tillie following quickly after. 

Anne and Gilbert watched them go. Anne could obviously sense that there was something going on between this group and she had no idea what is was or whether it was to do with her or something she’d done and honestly at this point she was kind of wishing she hadn’t come. Anne turned to Gilbert and stated, “I feel like I’m missing something.”  
“No, it’s nothing really.” Gilbert sighed, “it’s just that me and Diana were quite close friends back home, our dad’s used to work together you see. I think Ruby has always been a bit jealous of that, I think. Although I could be wrong, girls are confusing. ”

“Yes, we are.” Anne sighed, “We’re confusing to each other, so I wouldn’t worry yourself too much.” Gilbert chuckled, Anne felt his eyes shift towards her. She had never been one to make friends quickly or trust too soon but there was something about Gilbert, something that just clicked between them. “You know, this is the first party I’ve ever been to.” Anne revealed, feeling comfortable enough to talk about her past.

“Really?” Gilbert asked, shocked by this revelation.

“Mh-hm.” Anne expressed, nodding her head. “Back home, I lived on a farm, Green Gables. It was the most fantastical place with the most beautiful trees and the most amazing sights. Each morning I’d wake to the sounds of birds singing and…” Anne stopped herself, “Sorry I was rambling.” Anne looked almost embarrassed.

“It’s okay. It was nice to hear someone talk so passionately about where they come from.” Gilbert replied.

Anne smiled before continuing, “But anyway, the farm was pretty secluded, about an hour from any other form of human civilisation. Because of that I didn’t go to school, got home-schooled and so never went to any parties.” Anne admitted.

“Well that’s understandable, an hour to get to school each day wouldn’t be worth it, believe me.” Gilbert stated.

“I always thought I’d like school. That’s why I convinced Marilla to let me come to college.” Anne said, looking up at Gilbert who was already looking at her. And then, just like that they became lost in each other’s gaze, completely transfixed by the other. They stood silently just staring into each other’s eyes. That was until Anne felt something cold and wet and sticky running down one side of her. Anne and Gilbert were suddenly pulled out of their trance. Anne quickly realised that it was someone’s drink that had completely soaked her. She had no idea what happened until she heard Gilbert raise his voice at someone across the room.

“Was this you?” Gilbert asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

“I’m really sorry, I tripped. I didn’t mean to spoil your little moment.” Josie said with a snarl. That’s when it hit her. The girls did have a problem with her. Her first proper day at college and she’d already managed to annoy the people that she could’ve potentially been friends with, but Anne realised that that chance was gone now.

Anne just needed to get out of there, she had no reason to get angry or make a scene, she knew that would just make it worse. “Don’t worry about it.” Anne said from behind Gilbert, “Can you just tell Diana I’m going back to the dorm?” Anne asked, before making a bee-line for the door. And with that she was gone, she was sure that she could hear Gilbert calling after her, but at this point she didn’t care, she just needed to be out of there.

“Anne, wait up!” Gilbert called, but Anne was well out of the door by this point. 

“Anne!” Gilbert panted, running to catch up with Anne. 

“What have I done Gilbert?” Anne shouted, turning to face him. “Have I broken some rule that I don’t know about?” Anne continued to shout. “All I wanted to do was come and make a few friends so I wouldn’t be alone like I have been for my entire life!” She was crying now and that was just the cherry on the cake for Anne. Not only had she managed to piss off her roommates friends, she was now completely embarrassing herself in front of her new friend who definitely wouldn’t want to be friends with her now. 

“Anne,” Gilbert started. Anne couldn’t listen anymore, she just wanted this night to be over with.

“Why don’t you just go back and enjoy the party?” Anne pleaded, gesturing back to the party. It was at this point Anne realised she was shaking. She couldn’t really figure out whether it was the cold, the crying or the fact her dress was so soaked through that her freckled legs could be seen through the fabric.

“You must be freezing.” Gilbert stated, ignoring Anne’s question. “Wait here.” Gilbert said, Anne knew she could’ve easily walked off, made a head start home, but something made her stay and wait.

“Here.” Gilbert said as he made his way up to Anne, wrapping his jacket around her.

“Thank you.” Anne stated, looking down at her shoes, Anne knew she had a habit of doing that when she was nervous or when she was blushing, but she prayed to God that Gilbert hadn’t noticed it, because that would really be a hard one to explain. “Sorry for shouting, and for crying.” Anne continued.

“It’s okay, it could’ve been worse.” Gilbert reassured.

“Oh yeah, how?” Anne asked, a hint of spirit returning to her tone.

“You could’ve shouted, cried and vomited.” Gilbert replied with a laugh. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. It would’ve been worse if I vomited.” Anne said as she let out a giggle.

“But hey, don’t worry about before, yes Josie’s a bitch, but she won’t really be around much. She’ll be too busy trying to fit in with the older years that she won’t have time for the girls from back home.” Gilbert stated.

“You think?” Anne questioned, looking up at Gilbert as they made their way towards the dorms. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry. None of them will even remember this in the morning I bet.” 

“I hope so. I could really do with not pissing off potential new friends.” Anne laughed. 

“Well you haven’t pissed me off, so you’re okay on that front.” Gilbert replied.

“Thank you,” Anne started, “for tonight.” 

“You’re welcome, it was a pleasure, Anne with an E.” Gilbert expressed. And with that, they continued their way towards the dorms in delighting in friendly conversation.  
It wasn’t long before they reached the dorm buildings, conversation had flown so freely and so naturally that they had barely noticed the twenty minute walk. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Anne stated, turning to face Gilbert. 

“I mean, I’m not really sure what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome.” Gilbert stated.

“For everything, it meant a lot.” Anne replied, with a smile. They stood there for a moment in perfect silence, just smiling at each other. Anne seemed to shake herself, as if she was waking herself from a dream. “Well goodnight then, I hope to see you around campus.” Anne stated.

“I’m sure you will.” Gilbert responded, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Anne repeated, not really sure of what to do with herself. Anne began to sway slightly, she knew she should go up to her dorm room, take of her sodden dress and the remanence of her makeup, get into bed and forget about the whole night but something made her want to stay with Gilbert and chat the night away.  
Anne knew she couldn’t, so she shook her head as if to mentally tell herself no before once again repeating herself, but this time with a definitive tone, “Goodnight Gilbert.” And with that she made her way into the building, determined not to look back but just before she turned the corner of the dorm building she snuck a quick glance over her shoulder to see Gilbert still stood there, smiling, not necessarily at her but smiling non the less. 

She made her way through the dorm building and up to her room. Sighing as she made her way through the door, she was glad to be back and she was glad of a dry set of pyjamas as well. Although she couldn’t really say it was a horrendous night, it was pretty okay. Putting on her pyjamas and taking off her makeup, Anne knew she had made the right decision, college would be hard but it would be fun as well, and all she had to do was figure out how to make things right with Diana’s friends. Before long, Anne was snuggled up, with the duvet wrapped tightly around her keeping her warm. And that was it, out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was the third chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought of it in the comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Cafe (Gilbert's POV)

Gilbert woke early in the morning to the sound of his roommates snoring. Rolling over to face his roommate, Gilbert could see that there wasn’t any real chance of Charlie waking up any time. Curious as to what time it was, Gilbert picked his phone up off the dresser, 8:15am. Gilbert couldn’t help but curse Charlie for waking him up this early, even if he hadn’t meant to. But that was it now, he was awake, and there was no real chance of him getting back to sleep. And so he got up and made his way into the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise although at this point he was sure that nothing could really wake Charlie up.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes, Gilbert grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and made his way out of the dorm. He had no idea what he was going to do this early in the morning, but he just knew that he could not spend one more minute listening to that god awful snoring.

Gilbert made his way across campus. Of course no one else was really about, why would they be, it was 8:50 in the morning. Classes hadn’t even begun yet; they were due to begin next week. So Gilbert just wandered, no real destination in mind, until he found himself stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the library. He prayed it was open, he could really do with something to do right now other than wander around campus. As he got to the top of the stairs, he could see a receptionist through the door, taking that as a sign of it being open, Gilbert made his way into the library.

“Oh sorry, we’re not open yet.” The receptionist said, noticing Gilbert making his way into the library.

“Oh right ok.” Gilbert replied, “That’s fine, I’ll come back later.” He said, turning to leave.

“Were you here for something specific?” The receptionist asked.

“Just something off my reading list.” Gilbert replied, getting his phone out of his pocket to pull up the reading list.

“I probably shouldn’t, but we’ll be open in ten minutes anyway.” The receptionist said, waving Gilbert to come over, “Saves you coming back.” She finished with a smile.

“Thank you.” Gilbert replied, thankful that he actually had something to do.

“Do you want to have a look around or do you want me to grab you a book?” The receptionist said, smiling at Gilbert.

“I’ll just have a look around.” Gilbert replied, returning the smile. Although, he didn’t really know what book he was going to choose, most of the books on the reading list were for classes his was definitely not going to sign up for, and so he wandered the aisles of the library looking for any book that slightly peaked his interest.

Not long after, he found the medical science aisle and decided to pick one of those, Essentials of Human Anatomy & Physiology, to be exact. After taking it off the shelf, he made his way back to the desk, where the receptionist was still sitting and took out his student card. “This one please.” Gilbert stated, placing it down on the desk.

“You know, you’re the first student I’ve had in this term.” The woman stated as she picked up the book and scanned the label on the inside cover. “Not many students start this early with their studies.” She explained, as she took Gilbert’s student card and typed in the digits. “Not even those interested in pursuing medicine.”

“Just thought I’d get a head start, you know.” Gilbert replied, it wasn’t really the truth. The truth was that he was bored and slightly cold having just wandered around campus for 20 minutes and just wanted something to do, not that he was going to tell her that.

“Here you go.” She stated, as she placed the book and Gilbert’s student card on the desk in front of him.

“Thank you.” Gilbert replied, picking up the book and the card and making his way out of the library.

As Gilbert stepped out of the library he checked the time on his phone, 9:04am. He made his way down the stairs and started into the middle of town. He knew of a coffee shop not far from the library that should be open now, he was dying for a coffee and not one of the stale coffees that are available in the student canteen. He needed a proper coffee. The walk to the coffee shop was only about 10 minutes but he was glad of the sight of it by the time he got there as the temperature seemed to have dropped in the 15 minutes he was in the library, and suddenly the jumper he’d put on that morning wasn’t enough to keep the cold out.

Finally making it out of the cold, Gilbert ordered his coffee at the counter and bought a mini butter tart. He knew it was probably too early for one of those but he couldn’t resist, they reminded him of home too much and who was he to pass up a freshly baked butter tart. After getting his tart and a pot of coffee, he made his way over to one of the tables in the corner of the shop. The place was pretty much empty, considering what time it was, apart from the occasional white collar coming in to get their morning coffee to-go. It was peaceful in the coffee shop, it had begun to rain outside but that didn’t bother him too much, he was inside so it didn’t really matter what the weather was doing.

By the time he’d made it through the first chapter, the rain had really began to pour and so it didn’t surprise him that the coffee shop was getting busier, not busy, but certainly more than the occasional person. He didn’t really pay much attention to the people coming into the shop, that was until a girl with very distinctive red hair tied in a messy bun made her way into the shop, seeming to be cursing the weather outside as she ordered at the counter. Gilbert didn’t know what to do with himself, should he go say hi, should he ignore her, pretend he hadn’t seen her. His mind was running a million miles a minute as he tried to figure out what to do until a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Good morning, Gilbert,” Gilbert looked up to see Anne standing in front of him, slightly damp from the rain.

“Good morning.” Gilbert replied with a smile, “would you like to join me?” He asked, gesturing to the free chair opposite him.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your reading.” Anne stated, looking at his anatomy book, which had now been discarded on the table.

“You wouldn’t be disturbing me believe me.” Gilbert stated, “You’d be saving me.” He added with a laugh, to which Anne smiled and sat herself down in the seat opposite him.

“So, medicine?” Anne asked, looking at the book on the table.

“Hopefully,” Gilbert said.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get there.” Anne said with a genuine look on her face.

“What about you?” Gilbert asked.

“No idea!” Anne chuckled, “I spent my whole life dreaming about coming to college, but have no actual idea of what I want to do.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Gilbert stated with a smile. They spent the rest of the morning engaging in pleasant conversation. This was strange for Gilbert, he’d never met anyone that he just undeniably clicked with. They’d spent hours just chatting, chatting about anything and everything and Gilbert was more than happy to spend the rest of the day drinking coffee and chatting with Anne but at around lunchtime Anne got a text.

“Sorry Gilbert, I know this is really rude, but I’m going to have to go.” Anne said with an apologetic look on her face.

“Don’t worry, I should probably get going as well.” Gilbert replied, he knew it wasn’t entirely true but he didn’t want to make Anne feel bad. “Where are you headed?” Gilbert asked.

“Out of town, you?” Anne replied.

“Oh just back to the dorms I think.” Gilbert replied, slightly disappointed, wishing Anne was heading the same way as him so he could get a few more minutes in her company.

“Right, well then, I guess I’ll see you soon then.” Anne stated, smiling at Gilbert as she stood and began to fasten her coat.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” Gilbert said, picking up his things.

“Bye.” Anne said with a smile before heading swiftly out of the door and Gilbert couldn’t help but wonder where on earth she was going.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, the first chapter of Two Weeks or Ten Minutes. I really hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in the comments below. The next chapter will be out soon, so I hope you'll come back again to get the rest of the story.


End file.
